powerpuffgirlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chloe
Chloe is the 6th member of The Rainbow Puffs. Spoiled rotten to a fault, Chloe can be a bit greedy with her items and she is very much in love with money. She is easily made jealous and highly idolizes herself as a wonderful girl. She does have her nice moments though. Chloe's color is plum purple. Her Ingredient is a piece of discarded jewellery. Personality Chloe is known for being the rudest of the sisters. She does not do anything good unless it benefits her in any way. This, unfortunately, has given her a bad name amongst others but she doesn't seem too bothered by it most of the time, but inside she often feels remorse and even regrets her actions. But she does not know how to control her greedy desires. She is also a very big narcissist. She can be greedy and selfish when it comes to her toys or things in general. But Chloe is not a total brat. She's very ambitious and gives everything 100% She is cautious about some things and shows concern if someone she cares for becomes hurt. Likes: Money~!, schemes, anytime she can show off, counting, shiny things, beauty products Dislikes: rude people, letting her hair down, mud, dangerous stunts Favorite food: fancy foods, high quality things Hated/Disliked foods: fast food, cheap little candies Relationships Chloe has a bad relationship with nearly all of her sisters. Most of them just tolerate her inconsiderate behavior and ways but a few others tell her straight to her face how much she annoys/upsets them. She is bothered by this, but a lot of times cannot go to them in order to speak honestly with them, as she does not know how to. So she'll speak with Rumi in hopes get the help she needs. Normally she is often seen with Clover. Appearance Chloe has light skin and has chesnut brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes are plum purple. She wears a plum purple dress with a black stripe in the middle, white stockings and black mary janes. PPGZ In PPGZ, Chloe is a girl named Kokona, who insists on being called "Mimi-chan". She turns into "Shining Chloe" and uses a whip when she fights. One of the oldest members of the group, Kokona is slightly short for her age but is otherwise very popular. A friend of Himeko's in fact~! However after she joined the RPGZ, she decided to just be with them instead. She is still spoiled and a bit of a brat. But she does not try to purposely be mean or rude. She lives with her father, mother, and younger twin siblings, Kizana & Misaki. Kokona always wears her long chestnut hair up in curled ringlets with fancy fuchsia ribbons. She always has on makeup but not an overly bright type, just a simple pink lipstick and whatnot. Her purple eyes are her most noticed feature. She usually dresses in purple, sometimes showy dresses and pantyhose and boots or heels. Gallery Butterfly.jpg|Chloe's Ingredient. Category:Colors: Green Category:Females Category:Puffs in purple Category:Brunette characters